The Return
by Rukichigo93
Summary: DISLCIAMER: DONT OWN BLEACH! Rukia left Ichigo after their engagement for some reasons. 7 years passed, she returned and met the fiancee she left behind. Will they still be the same? Ichigo didnt know that Rukia's hiding a huge thing from him.
1. Prologue

**Here's a great ichiruki story for you...**

* * *

_"What?" he couldn't control his voice, that simple word betrayed his emotions. He could only stared helplessly as the dark-haired girl in front of him slowly took off the diamond-studded ring on her slim finger and put it on the table._

_"I told you already," her voice was quiet, and her blue eyes refused to met his amber ones, "Nii-sama had to move for his job…"_

_His hands grasped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. He was practically shouting, "But we're engaged…" his voice trailed away._

_Her ocean eyes were wet with tears, "Do you think I want this too, Ichigo?" her voice was pleading, "I wanted to stay here with you but nii-sama…"_

_"SO what if he moves, huh??" the orange-haired boy in front of her demanded, wanting her to understand, "He should understand! Rukia, you and I, we-"_

_She brushed his hands away from her shoulders gently, "I owe him. I owe his family. It's thanks to him I could go to school and meet you," her voice was strained, "I… I have to. Please understand,"_

_Ichigo gazed back at her pleading eyes, at her pale but beautiful features and at her petite form, couldn't believing the fact that she's going to leave him after all that they had been through._

_"I don't want to lose you," he whispered._

_Her voice was broken, "Me neither, but you have to understand, Ichigo…"_

_In a sudden, he found his temper rising. His jaw hardened at her words, why did she have to choose her brother over him? They are engaged, for god's sake! He had done everything for her yet she had to do everything her precious nii-sama told her to?_

_"I don't want to understand," his voice was cold as he glared at her._

_Rukia looked hurt, it pained him, but he still kept his stance._

"_Ichigo, I have to. It's for the family's business and I can't just leave nii-sama…" she protested._

"_Oh, and you can leave me? Is that what you're trying to say?" he asked, bitterness clear in his voice._

_Her voice was quiet, "You know I'm not like that,"_

_Ichigo just snorted, "Fine. If you wanted to leave, leave then."_

_He didn't miss the hurt in her eyes, "Ichigo, I could come back…I mean, we're still too young after all, we're seventeen and…"_

_He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, refusing to meet her eyes. His body stiffened as he felt Rukia's arms around his waist._

_"Sorry," she murmured finally, every syllable enunciated with pain._

_He sighed, feeling tears at the corners of his eyes. He held that back. He had to held that back._

_"Just go," he muttered._

_Rukia let go of him, her eyes a teary pools of blue. Her backpack was already slung on her bag, a car waiting for her outside. Ichigo watched as she walked to the door, before stopping, hesitantly meeting his eyes._

_"You know I love you," she said, her voice almost inaudible. Ichigo didn't respond, he didn't say anything as he gazed after her small form, walking to the black limousine parked outside his house._

_He could hear the sound of the car fading away, with it the girl he loves so much._

_His brown eyes stared emptily at the ring lying on the table's wooden surface, glinting faintly under the dim lamplight._

_His heart clenched, and it didn't take long before he slumped into his sofa, his eyes wet, his voice asking the same question over and over again._

_"Why?"_

* * *

Ichigo woke up, jackknifing into a sitting position. He looked around him, he was in his room, the lamp turned off.

The man put a hand on his temple, willing the memories to fade away. It had been seven years since he last saw her. Since he heard her voice or seen her smile.

He had gone through a lot of pain through the first two years, but he finally been able to move on. He hadnt dreamed about her for quite a long time.

Still, why it appeared to him again? He sighed inwardly, that dream had been so vivid…

Ichigo's long fingers traced his cheeks, only to find them moist with recently-shed tears.

He had been crying.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please reviews and I'll try to update soon. This story plot is interesting really. And dont worry, Rukia will come back, only with a huge problem she try to hide from Ichigo. Will they be the same still? Well, Ichigo's holding a grudge...**

**Reviews**


	2. Everything is Okay

**Chapter One : Everything's OK**

The sun rose in the horizon, and Ichigo woke up for the second time. His heart clenched as he remembered the dream he had last night.

Subconsciously, he murmured her name "Rukia…" he hadnt said that for a really, really, long time.

Her face flashed in his mind, but he quickly pushed it away. There was no need to be teary again, after all it had been seven years and he already got a girlfriend.

As if on cue, his cellphone beeped loudly. Ichigo flicked it open.

"Hello?"

As usual, a bright voice answered, "Kurosaki-kun, good morning!"

He felt a smile on the edge of his lips, "Good morning to you too, Inoue,"

"So," she asked, "Do you want to hang out today?"

He grinned, "Sure. How about I pick you up at noon?"

"That's splendid," she replied back, happiness clear in her voice, "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun!"

He flipped his phone shut, standing up.

Kurosaki Ichigo was twenty-four now, and a bestselling author. At the moment he was writing a story called _**Winter Dreams**_ and it was almost finished. Inoue was his girlfriend. It turns out she had liked him since they were fifteen, but at that moment, Ichigo's eyes were only for Rukia. After she had left, Inoue confessed to him. At first Ichigo told her that he's not ready, in fact he didn't let himself get close to any girls for around two years, afraid that they might left him in the end. He started going out with Inoue five years ago, though. They were adults now, with Inoue working as a hairdresser in a big salon. Their relationship are great, and Ichigo's enjoying it. He could forget about Rukia a little this way, and thinking about her no longer made him cry like he used to.

Now what was left was sadness and anger.

Ichigo brushed his teeth and changed into a casual white shirt and Levi's jeans. Not bothering to comb his hair, he put on a brown cap and went out from his room.

He no longer lived with his family, he had his own house now. It was quite big, with a modern style. Ichigo glanced at his watch. Ten o'clock; still three hours before his date with Inoue. Smiling slightly, the young man decided to went to his favorite coffee shop.

"Thanks," Ichigo grinned at the waiter, taking his cup of steaming starbucks coffee. The café was almost empty, except for a couple sitting at the corner. Ichigo sat down in a lone sofa and sipped his drink.

He jolted as he felt something cold splashed his shoulders.

"Oh, sorry, oh my gosh," a girl's voice echoed behind him, "I'm really-really sorry…"

Ichigo was well, pissed. It was his favorite and expensive shirt.

Turning around, he put on his usual scowl, "Next time watch if-"

The words died in his throat as his amber eyes looked up to a familiar blue one. He blinked once… twice… couldn't believing what he saw.

Because if he believed, then he believed that the girl that had left him all those years ago was standing here, in front of him, looking as shocked as he is.

"…Rukia?"

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short, guys! ... anyway, next chapter's better. Ichigo n Rukia, some talk, grudge... their bonds will develop later in the story anyway. At perhaps chapter six Ichigo'll found a big secret rukia's not telling him... lol**

**please reviews.**


	3. Time of Two

**Thanks for the reviews you guys...lol ENjoy this chapter its long**

* * *

**Chapter Two : Of Anger, Bitterness and Confusion**

Her blue eyes widened, the green tea frappuccino she was holding thudded noiselessly to the carpet.

"Ichigo?" her voice was quiet, but she tried to hide her surprise by picking up the plastic glass she dropped casually.

Ichigo was still dumbstruck as she turned to look at him again. She was smiling this time, "So, how are you doing?"

He looked at her in disbelief. It had been seven years and all she could ask was _that? _Not even apologize?

"I'm fine," he answered curtly, resuming his drinking.

She seemed surprised but she sat across him anyway. Rukia was still the same, he noted. Her black hair was probably a little longer, her face more mature, but she was still the same. Same height, same blue eyes, same alabaster skin. The clothes she wore were the same style as she did years ago; a simple sunflower-colored hoodie and jeans.

_She didn't look twenty-four, _he thought, smiling, but quickly shrugged the thoughts away again.

In front of him, Rukia looked uncomfortable. She drank her frapuccino noisily, her eyes keep glancing at him, reading his expression.

"So, why did you came back?" he asked her casually, masking his anger and sadness. _Why _did she have to return when life was just going fine for him?

A flicker of something crossed her face. Could it be… fright? Whatever it was, she quickly hid it.

"Nii-sama decided to work here again," she said, smiling slightly, "The company's going well and all, and so I decided to come back too,"

Ichigo was silent, unsure what to say.

"I promised you I would," she continued, grinning, "What about you? Any girlfriends? Jobs?"

"Well, I'm a writer," he said sulkily.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Really? Oh wow,"

He couldn't help putting on a smug grin, "Yep. Bestselling, too. Do you know my book _An Autumn's Tale?_"

She grinned, "Heard about it. The one about the happy, funny couple. That's you?"

Ichigo was beginning to feel his old self coming out again. A side he lost when she went away, "Uh-huh,"

"Hard to believe," she scoffed. When he scowled, Rukia laughed. For a moment, Ichigo was silent. Her laugh… it brought memories back. He found himself in his old house, watching a sixteen-years old Rukia laughed.

The sound was the same. It always brings comfort to his heart, but this time… this time it brought bitterness.

She seemed to notice his expression, "What's wrong?"

He shook himself out of his reverie, "Nothin',"

This followed an uncomfortable silence before she added, "What about your girlfriend?"

He shrugged, "You remembered Inoue, right?"

Surprise flitted over her face, "Inoue Orihime?"

He nodded.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Rukia laughed, poking him in the shoulders. Ichigo noted that she seemed awkward.

"Well, thanks," was all he could reply.

"How long have you two been going out?" she asked, a hint of humor in her voice.

"Well, three years after you left," Ichigo answered.

Like a switch, Rukia's expression changed. Her smile faded from her lips, her eyes regaining a distant look on it.

"Oh," she muttered, "_That,_"

Ichigo twitched uncomfortably in the suddenly dense atmosphere. "So, after you left what did you do?"

Her jaw hardened and Ichigo slapped himself inwardly.

_Stupid, stupid. _But he do wanted to know. He wanted to know how she's going through after they separated.

And he still wanted to get back on her somehow.

"Well, I…" she forced a smile, "I went to school near nii-sama's company and it all went great. The school's really nice,"

"No boyfriends?" Ichigo asked, trying to be casual, but he knew she could detect the curiosity in his voice.

"I met this guy a year after," Rukia explained, "His name's Hisagi Shuuhei…"

Ichigo couldn't help getting a little pissed. A YEAR? Just a year and she dated again? It took him three whole years, dammit.

"Well, we weren't exactly going out…" Rukia said, as though reading his thoughts, "He was really nice to me and we spent lots of times together but then he moved away,"

_Yea. Like what you did to me, it's your karma, _he thought.

"Anyway, around two years afterwards I met someone. His name is Kaien," Rukia continued, and Ichigo couldn't help noticing how her eyes seems to brighten, "He's really nice and cool and kind and I love him,"

_Tch. No need to go through the details, thanks._

"What happened?" he voiced out loud.

"We've been together for two years but he died," her voice was quiet, but her smile never leave her face, "In a car crash,"

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said after a moment, and he meant it sincerely.

She grinned, "There was no need. It's been a long time ago."

"You missed him?"

Her face lost her mask for a moment, the sadness showing through. Ichigo knew she must love this guy more than anything. More than she used to love him, even.

"…Yeah," she finally answered, "I missed him a lot,"

Ichigo felt something he hadnt felt for quite a while. Jealousy. Sadness.

_Rukia loves another guy?_ Somehow the thoughts made him angry. _He _had always been the only one in her eyes. But then she had left him.

Ichigo quickly shrugged away the feeling.

_I wasn't jealous, _he told himself, _I might have loved her, but it's been a long time ago. _Inoue's face flashed into his mind. _Rukia and me, Our road had ended seven years ago. Now I have Inoue. I love her. _

_I'm happy._

He decided to take her mind off her boyfriend 'KAIEN', so he asked, "What about now? Any relationship with anyone?"

Her face changed. For a second he saw dread and confusion. Her skin became paler then usual, and her gaze flicked to her wristwatch.

"No, no boyfriend now," she flashed him a quick smile before standing up, "Sorry, Ichigo, I gotta go,"

He couldn't help feeling disappointed. Even though he's angry, he _is _happy seeing her. It seems… nostalgic.

"What? Like, right now?"

She pursed her lips apologetically, "Yeah, sorry. Er…uh, Nii-sama asked me to be back before noon," she took out a pen and took his right hand.

He flinched at the touch. Her hands still felt the same as always. Small and delicate.

"What are you doing?"

She scribbled something on his rough skin and grinned, "What? Don't you want to call me after these years?"

He flushed a little and scowled, annoyed. _She still could joke? _"Che. No," he replied in a monotone.

Rukia chuckled, "Thought you say you love me,"

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes as she waved him goodbye, running lightly down the lane. He could only watch her again, a smile tugging on his lips.

She was still the same.

Even all these years apart, even if they couldn't be what they used to, even if she had left him, she was still his best friend.

His nakama, his soul mate, whatever you wish to call it.

* * *

**There. I'll post the next chapter tommorrow or in two days, I almost finished it. Keep reading to find out Rukia's secrets. **

**Dont forget to give me reviews, it's a girl's dreams. Thanks.**


	4. In Contrary

**I'm sorry, this chapter is short... gomenasai.**

**However, I promise that the next chapter's going to be really long. TO satisfy you all. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter Three : In Contrary**

"Ohaiyo, Inoue," Ichigo grinned, seeing the bright-haired girl walking out from her house.

"Kurosaki-kun," she smiled back and gave him a hug. Ichigo took her hand and they walked to the direction of the mall.

"That movie was great, don't you think, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked.

"Yeah, love it too." He answered, "Now what do you want to do? Are you hungry?"

Inoue shook her head and Ichigo saw an Ice cream shop.

"What about some ice-cream, huh?"

She smiled, her face flushing scarlet, "I'd love it, thanks,"

Ichigo smiled to himself. Even the most ordinary request still make her blush somehow? Ichigo likes her smile. It was like a bright summer smile, and one of the things he loves from her the most.

He watched her as she ate her strawberry ice-cream.

"You like strawberries flavor?" he asked, finding it strange that he hadnt noticed before that she liked strawberries.

"Yes," she blushed a little, "Well, Strawberry is your name, Kurosaki-kun,"

He grinned at her words and took her hand, pointing to a cute doll shop. He saw a brown teddy bear and saw her squeal with delight.

"It's so cute," she said and he offered to buy it for her. He stopped when he saw a white rabbit doll next to the bear.

A voice seems to talk to him, but it's not Inoue's…

_"Ichigo! Look at that baby rabbit, isn't it the cutest?"_

Ichigo blinked, pushing the memories out of his head. Damn, Rukia showing up again really wrecks his life. It made him sad somehow. Inoue seems to notice his discomfort.

"Is there any problem, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked, concerned. Shaking himself out of his reverie, the orange haired young man smiled, "No, Inoue." And paid the doll, giving it to her. He grinned when he saw her face brightened.

"Thank you," she said and hugged him again. Ichigo put his arm around her as they walked out of the shop. Rukia's voice was still echoing inside his head, especially that words in her sixteenth birthday when he took her to Tokyo.

_"Thank you, Ichigo. We'll always be together, right?" _Rukia had said sheepishly.

_He had smiled, "Of course. I love you,"_

_They had sat on the dark meadows, watching the starlit sky. It was one of those moments he relished the most._

Used to.

A frown appeared on his face.

_Well, that promise is broken, _the young man thought to himself. He thought about her, but then turned his gaze to his girlfriend, whose face was radiant with happiness.

He knew he loved her, maybe he still did, but he had decided from a long time ago that Rukia was a past.

He had someone now. He loves her.

_I was content enough with that, _he thought, ignoring a pair of blue eyes that keeps flashing into his mind.

* * *

The shadow of the garden's lantern illuminated the form of a girl standing in front of the manor's door. She flicked back her midnight dark hair and glanced at her wristwatch.

_Six o'clock in the night._

The girl rested her head on the wall for a moment, sighing. Earlier today she had met someone she really longed to see, but the moments had been kind of… weird. Then she had gone, meeting nii-sama in the office and now…

Her nightmare had begun.

She bit her lip nervously before knocking on the door. One tap… two… and it swung open, revealing a young man standing inside, smiling at her.

"Right on time," the young man took her hand. The girl's blue eyes widened, showing fear.

"I've missed you, you know," he grinned, "_Rukia_,"

She shivered, and it wasn't from the cold.

**There. Reviews please?**

**Previews for next chapter:**

_Ichigo froze as he saw the red marks on her neck._

_"You're hurt!" he exclaimed, touching the burning skin. She flinched away, "Who did this to you...?"_

_"Er...no. I... I fell down my bike," she answered lamely._

_Ichigo eyed her skeptically, unsure whether to trust her or not. Could someone be hurting her? Byakuya? No, it's impossible._

_His eyes fell on her split lips and knew that she had lied about that too. _

_She seemed to notice his hesitant and smiled up at him, "Ichigo, it's okay. Trust me,"_

_He trusted her. For the moment. But if she had another injuries, well... he's going to find out._


	5. Happy Ol' Days

**What to say? I dont own bleach. But I love the characters, especially Ichigo,Rukia,Byakuya,Kaien and Hitsugaya.**

**Anyway, here's a LONG chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter Four : Happy Old Days**

Rukia yawned sleepily, her blue-violet eyes blinking under the morning sunlight. She blinked once and came down from her bed. Rubbing her eyes she looked outside and realized that _he _had gone.

She breathed out a sigh of relief.

The door opened, and a handsome, tall young man came into view. He had spiky auburn hair, bright grey eyes and alabaster skin.

"Morning, Rukia," Ashido grinned. He wore a simple black t-shirt and matching dark jeans.

"Ashido," her lips quirked into a small smile. Behind him came another guy the same age as her with white hair and turquoise eyes wearing a white suit.

"Toshirou-san!" Rukia stood up, still in her pajamas and hugged him. Hitsugaya Toshirou was one of her best friends and she hadnt seen him in two months.

"Yeah, yeah, nice to see you again," the white haired said in a bored tone, but he was smiling slightly.

"So," Ashido smiled, "We thought we would take you on a walk today," he eyed her worriedly, "You're OK, right?"

Her eyes fell for a moment, but her smile was still in place, "Yeah…I'm okay,"

Ashido looked at her skeptically for a while, frowning. His gray eyes widened a fraction, "Is that dried blood under your lips?"

She quickly turned away from him, "No, no."

Hands grabbed her shoulders, pulling her around. Ashido gritted his teeth as he noticed the split lips and the bruise on her cheek.

_Damn him, _the auburn haired thought venomously, _Someday…someday I'm going to kill him._

"You should tell us next time," Hitsugaya told her firmly, his turquoise eyes emotionless, but under it he was livid.

She smiled at his concern, "Are you worried about me?" her voice had a tease in it.

The white haired youth scowled, "It's a stupid question, and did you hear me? You should tell us next time,"

Her face was tired, "There was nothing you could do, anyway,"

Hitsugaya clenched his teeth. She was right. But he's still going to do something if he got the chance. He'll not allow anyone to hurt his only best friend.

Ashido took out a handkerchief and dabbed her split lips, smiling gently.

"Change your clothes and we'll go to the park." He said, "All our treats,"

Rukia felt herself smiling as she nodded and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Ichigo glanced at his cell phone, wondering whether or not he should call Rukia.

_No. Why should I call her? _He finally thought, _It'll just make things complicated._

It was Sunday and Ichigo had nothing to do so he decided he'll just take Yuzu and Karin to the fair. The twins were nineteen now, and just came back from their University in Tokyo two days ago. Too bad his father insisted to come, too.

"Ichii-ni, you ready?" Yuzu's voice asked.

"Yeah, moment," he buttoned up his striped blue shirt and went out, not bothering to comb his mussed-up orange hair.

Yuzu gave him a small hug and Ichigo smiled. His little sister had grown. Her light brown hair was almost waist length, her skin a healthy, sunburned color, but her brown eyes still sparkled sweetly like before.

"You took ages," Karin scowled. Karin was taller than Yuzu, her skin pale as usual, her black hair slightly longer and tied in a ponytail.

Ichigo just grinned and ruffled her hair, then the three of them went downstairs, into the waiting Isshin.

"Let's go my family!" the middle-aged man grinned stupidly, "Ichigo, what about you bring your girlfriend along,"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Don't think so. Yesterday I already went out with her. Besides, she needs times alone too,"

"But-" his dad argued. Ichigo just punched him and muttered, "Shut up,"

As usual, the happy family went to the park.

* * *

Ichigo smiled to himself as he sat on the park's wooden bench, watching Karin and Yuzu buying chips with his dad from afar.

The youth felt somehow…peaceful. The sun was shining brightly and the weather was just right, cool in temperature. Soft wind blew his bright hair, playing with each strands. Kurosaki Ichigo closed his eyes…

And feel somebody thwacking the back of his head.

Cursing, he stood up, his face flushed with anger.

"What the-!" he begun, and stopped when he saw a familiar dark-haired woman, or even a girl, smiling sweetly back at him.

"Is that a way to greet a lady?" she asked, grinning. She was wearing a light blue turtleneck that complimented her eyes. He couldn't help smiling in the inside, that she still looks exactly the same as before.

"You're hardly a lady," he scowled at her, "A girl, more like,"

A vein popped in her head as she pouted, "I'm twenty-four, like you perfectly knew,"

He ignored her and walked away.

Rukia followed him, rather irritated that he was ignoring her. They hadnt met each other for a long time and now he's treating her like he didn't care?

"Don't ignore me, strawberry," she said, scowling.

Sighing, he turned around, "What do you want, then?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk,"

He gave her a mocking smile, "Talk about what then, may I ask? If I remembered correctly, our friendship, story, love, our _everything _ended when you left me,"

The words stung her. Ichigo knew that with the way her blue eyes fell. Of course he didn't mean what he said but he was just angry.

Her voice was quiet, "I didn't realize that,"

"Well, now you do," the boy retorted, but his voice were no longer harsh.

"Fine, then, I'll leave you," she said, turning away.

He suddenly felt like trash, making her look like that. Sighing, he grasped her shoulders and pulled her around.

"I don't mean that," he said seriously.

She smiled, "So, we're still friends, right?"

"Of course,"

Ichigo suddenly frowned as he saw her slightly swollen lower lip, covered in stains of dried blood. And her bruised-up cheek.

"What happened?" he asked, genuinely concerned, his fingers gently touching her lip. She stiffened at the sudden touch, but did not pull away.

"Its…" her mind was reeling, thinking of what should she say, "I bumped on Nii-sama's door,"

Thankfully, he bought that. Ichigo pulled his hand away and rolled his eyes, "Next time, be more careful, midget,"

Rukia just smiled. At that moment, two men came running at her.

"Rukia!" Ichigo saw a white-haired youth scowling, "Don't run off like that,"

The dark haired grinned, "Ichigo, I wanted you to meet my friends,"

"This is Hitsugaya Toshirou. He's the manager at Roicho Company," Rukia explained, gesturing to the white-haired youth.

_Roicho? That big company? _Ichigo thought skeptically.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he said, shaking his hand.

"And this is Ashido," Rukia smiled at the handsome young man, putting her arm around his waist, "He's my best friend,"

"Nice to meet you," Ashido grinned. Ichigo couldn't help feeling a little bit pissed at the two. And no, he wasn't jealous. No freakin' way.

Suddenly, a loud voice.

"RUKIA!" Isshin Kurosaki came running into view, and he was actually crying, "Is that really you, my little girl?"

Rukia's eyes widened as the old man enveloped her in an embrace.

"Where did you go, my third daughter?" Isshin asked.

The dark haired girl relaxed, a smile playing on her lips, "New York,"

"And now you have returned!" Isshin tapped her playfully on her shoulders. Behind him, Yuzu and Karin came into view.

"Rukia-san!" Yuzu looked shocked.

"Hey, Yuzu, Karin," the girl smiled sweetly. Yuzu hugged her and Ichigo almost smiled at the fact that Yuzu's _taller _than her.

"I miss you…" the brown haired said.

"Hello," Karin said awkwardly. She wasn't the 'huggy' type. Rukia smiled at her and shook her hand.

"I missed both of you, too," she said.

Isshin grinned widely, "Now that we've all reunited, what about we enjoy the fair." He turned to Rukia, "What do you want to do?"

She seemed surprised for a moment, but then her blue eyes caught something in the distance. A smile spread over her lips once more.

"Roller-coaster," she said simply.

"Oh, yea!" Karin whistled.

* * *

Rukia was seated between Ashido and Ichigo. Behind them were Hitsugaya and Isshin, and then Karin and Yuzu.

The coaster had started moving, and Rukia's smile was as wide as a kid's.

"This is fun. I've never rode a coaster before!" she said excitedly.

"Well, you're lucky your height passed," Ichigo told her sarcastically as Ashido grinned.

Rukia whacked his head, "Shut up."

He rolled his eyes, "Just don't go screaming,"

"I will not- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" her voice hitched up as the coaster plunged down, wind blowing fiercely at their hair.

Rukia's eyes slammed shut as her left hand grasped the metal bars tightly, the others clutching Ashido's.

Despite the exhilarating ride, Ichigo couldn't help feeling a little irritated. He ignored the screaming girl next to him and closed his eyes.

Five minutes later, the ride ended. The door swung open and Ichigo stepped out, followed by a dizzy Rukia.

"My… my head," her voice was weak as she fell on her knees.

"I thought you say you won't scream," the orange haired boy smirked as he helped her up.

Rukia scowled up at him and shrugged his hands off, walking dizzily by herself. Ichigo almost laughed at the sight.

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki smiled as he saw his son. He was scowling, but a smile was plastered on his lips as he continuedly tease the dark haired girl in front of him, who was fuming with anger.

"Well, You _squeal _like a girl back there, midget," he was saying.

Rukia glowered at him, "I don't squeal,"

For years he hadnt seen his son look this, well… lively. He knew a part of him was lost when Rukia was gone.

And now she had come back.

The smile died on his lips. What if… what if it will just make things complicated? I mean, there was Inoue… Their past…

And even though Ichigo hadnt realize it, Isshin knew that something was wrong with his adopted daughter. There was worry in her eyes; Fright.

_Well, I hope things went for the best, _he thought, watching as his son laughed, Rukia running after him, cursing.

* * *

Evening came, and the seven of them were still in the fair. Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Karin and Yuzu were eating French-fries in front of one of the shops while Isshin and Ashido are inside, playing gamble.

Rukia smiled slightly as she watched the familiar orange-yellow sky; at the sun quietly disappearing between the skyscrapers afar. The wind ruffled her clothes slightly, it was truly a beautiful sight.

She glanced next to her. Ichigo was talking to Yuzu, and he, too, looked relaxed. Rukia was glad he wasn't as angry as she predicted him to be. She was glad they could still be friends. After all, she had abandoned him, though she had her reasons.

_He was still the same, _the girl thought, feeling nostalgic, _Still the same orange-haired idiot that never fails to annoy me I knew._

Ichigo's cell phone beeped. He flipped it open and walked away. Rukia could hear he said, "Hello?" on the receiver.

Hitsugaya tapped her shoulders and she whirled around.

"That was the ex-fiancée you told me?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

Hitsugaya shrugged, "Nothing. He's a grouchy one, If I may say,"

Rukia chuckled, "He is. But he's kind and nice… I mean, it was nice for him not to just hit me when he saw me. I'm glad we're still friends,"

He raised his brows, "Whatever. So, you have fun today, right?"

She grinned, "Yep. Thanks for bringing me here,"

The white-haired prodigy grinned, "It was nothing. You deserve this. After all, you're strong enough to bear all this,"

A vague smile appeared on her lips, "I have to,"

Hitsugaya was silent as he watched her. His heart clenched at her somehow-trying-to-be-brave 'smile'. He knew she was sad. He knew she still loves him; Ichigo, that is, even though the orange haired man now has another love. He knew she had been through a lot, coping with her burden, trying not to worry anyone. As her best friend, it pained him.

Rukia felt fingers grasping her own, and was surprised to see Toshirou smiling at her.

"Everything will be fine in the end," he said, his voice full of determination as he squeezed her hand, "That is my promise,"

Somehow she felt her burden lightened. She didn't answer, just smiled back at him. At that moment, Ichigo walked towards them, flipping his cell phone shut.

"Who's that calling you, ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked, munching on her fries.

"Inoue," was his reply as he turned to Rukia, "Rukia, I told her about you and she wants to meet you so bad,"

"Tell her I miss her too,"

"Well, about that…" Ichigo grinned at her, "Inoue's in a nearby café right now and she wants me to come, and you, too,"

Rukia seemed unsure, but Hitsugaya pushed her off the stool.

"Hey!" she glared at him.

"You go." He told her with a smile, "Just don't come home too late,"

"What about you and Ashido?"

"We'll go home, too, of course," Hitsugaya answered, "It's evening already."

Rukia pondered this for a moment and glanced at her wristwatch. Three thirty. Still two and a half hours before six.

"Okay," she answered finally.

"Great," Ichigo said good-bye to his sisters and walked away, motioning Rukia to follow him.

"See you tomorrow, Toshirou," she waved at her white-haired friend. The youth grinned, watching her walking away with her long-lost love.

* * *

Rukia couldn't speak when she saw the orange-haired girl she hadnt seen for more than seven years staring back at her.

She was different; more mature somehow. Her waist-length hair was cut shorter, she wasn't as pale as she used to be. She was taller, too, with rosy cheeks. Her gray eyes still sparkled like before, though. She no longer wore her trainers like she used to, but a simple yellow t-shirt and trousers.

"Kuchiki-san!" Inoue stood up and ran to her, enveloping the small girl in a bear-hug embrace.

Rukia hugged her back and after a moment, disentangled herself.

"It's nice to meet you!" she said sincerely, "You had changed, Inoue. A grown lady,"

The girl's grey eyes were teary, "So are you,"

Rukia blushed. She could hardly pass for a lady, yet alone a grown one. She guessed she would forever look like a high-schooler.

"I missed you," Inoue said, hugging her again, "Don't ever go back to New York again,"

Rukia felt herself smiling, "I'll try not to,"

"Let's just sit down," Ichigo hissed at them, "People are looking,"

Sure enough, pairs of eyes regarded them with curiosity and amusement. Two pretty girls crying; _that _was enough to attract any attention.

Rukia sat in front of Ichigo and Inoue, watching uncomfortably as the orange-haired girl hugged Ichigo.

Regret...? Longing...? She couldn't deny that feeling that was creeping into her heart.

_Stop it, _she scolded herself, _It's over. He has someone, and she is your best friend._

"…Rukia?" Ichigo's voice bring her out of her reverie. The raven haired blinked.

"Huh?"

"I ask you, you deaf, what do you want to eat?" Ichigo asked, a little irritated.

Rukia forced a smile, "Just orange juice, please. I'm not sure if I like Italian food,"

"What about you, Inoue?"

"Oh, I have eaten already. Just an Iced tea, please," she replied.

Ichigo scanned the menu and ordered spaghetti at the waitress, who then scurried away.

Inoue turned her gaze at Rukia, "So, Kuchiki-san… Tell me about New York!"

Rukia glanced at Ichigo and noticed that he seemed uncomfortable. The youth was suddenly interested in his own fingers.

"Well… it's great," she began, putting on her famous trademark smile, "There are lots of shopping malls and great buildings."

"What about the people?"

"They're nice," Rukia answered, "And the school's really fun, too,"

"You got any boyfriends there, Kuchiki-san?" Inoue asked, her voice enthusiastic, "A cute girl like you sure attract many attention,"

Rukia's pale cheeks flushed red.

"Er… just one," she flustered, "But he's dead."

Inoue looked curious, perhaps wanting to say more, but detecting the sad look in Rukia's eyes, she decided not to.

"I'm sorry," the girl finally said.

"That's fine,"

Suddenly Inoue's phone beeped. The girl smiled apologetically and received it.

After listening for a while, she put it back in her purse, pouting.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

She smiled, "Nothing, but my aunt asked me to come home immediately. I forgot today's my nephew's birthday," she turned at Rukia, "I'm so, sorry Kuchiki san."

Rukia grinned, "There's no need to,"

Ichigo helped her stand up, "Do you need me to take you home?"

Inoue smiled, blushing, "Oh, no, no, Kurosaki-kun. I bring my own car. I think you should accompany Kuchiki-san, a bit,"

"But-" he protested. Inoue just smiled again, "I'll be okay,"

Ichigo waved her good-bye and sat back, watching his girl friend went inside her blue car.

He turned to her then, smiling crookedly, "I guess I'm stuck with you,"

She scowled and smiled sweetly at the waiter that brought her orange juice, Inoue's Iced Tea, and Ichigo's Spaghetti Bolognaise.

Ichigo immediately scooped a forkful inside his mouth.

"You're starving, aren't you?" Rukia grinned at him.

"Shut up," he retorted, then added, "You sure you don't want to eat?"

She smiled teasingly, "Oho, are you worried about me?"

Ichigo snorted, "Yeah, likely. No, I just think that a midget like you should eat more so you can grow,"

"Bastard," she scowled.

The orange-haired boy took forkful of spaghetti.

"Open your mouth," he told her. Rukia just rolled her eyes and complied as the young man shoved the spaghetti inside her mouth.

"Delicious, right?" he smiled as she savored the taste, "You never try Italian food before,"

"Not bad," she shrugged and sipped her juice.

The music in the restaurant changed.

"_Konna ni konna ni chikaku de mitsumete mo_

_Doushite doushite tada no tomodachi na no?..."_

**Translation "This Close, This close, I'm watching you… Why, Why are we Only Friends..?"**

"_Donna ni donna ni tsuyoku omotte itemo_

_Tsutaerarenai you don't understand_

_I 'm so in love with you"_

**No matter, no matter how strong my feelings are…**

**They don't reach you because you don't understand that I'm so in Love with you,"**

_**Still **_in love with you.

Rukia's expression changed. This is a song she used to sing while she still live in Ichigo's house, but never before it had a meaning for her.

Now, when she heard it again…

That song described her life. Kind of. She glanced at Ichigo, and something clenched her heart. It's true. She still loves him, even though she tried to deny it.

It wasn't the same for him.

_He don't understand me. He don't understand that I still love him, or understand my problems._

_**Perhaps it was you that don't let him understand, **_her inner voice answered, but Rukia pushed it away.

"Doushita?" he asked, frowning.

Rukia smiled, "Nothing, I just… want to go to the toilet,"

She stood up and left him, looking bewildered.

* * *

Ichigo finished his spaghetti up in minutes. He gulped down Inoue's Iced tea and waited for the dark haired girl to came back.

He glanced at his watch. Four-thirty.

_What is she doing in the toilet for twenty minutes??_

The young man got up and went to the woman's toilet.

Standing in front of the door, he knocked.

"…Rukia?"

a faint, hopeful answer, "Ichigo!"

"What are you doing there??" he asked curiously.

The door creaked open, and Ichigo couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. The dark haired girl was soaked head-to-foot, her bangs plastered to her pale skin, her blue eyes glowering at him.

"H… How?" Ichigo asked after he calmed himself, "How did you get soaked?"

"Well, it's the stupid sink's fault!" she retorted angrily, "I wanted to wash my hand but it somehow… _exploded._"

Ichigo grinned, "Wait here a moment, OK? Close by there's a shop selling cheap t-shirts, I'll just buy one for you,"

She muttered a thanks and closed the door again, shivering.

* * *

**Several minutes later...**

Opening the door, Ichigo threw the orange t-shirt at her. It was rather big, but he couldn't find her size.

A moment later, Rukia went out. Her hair was half-dry already, the t-shirt too big for her slim form.

Ichigo couldn't help but smiled.

"What are you grinning at?" she snapped at him.

Ichigo was about to retort with a smart answer when the grin died in his face as he saw the red marks on her pale neck.

He hadnt noticed it before because she had been wearing a turtleneck. But now… the red nail marks was visible, like angry scars gored on her smooth skin.

"You're hurt," he exclaimed. Rukia seemed to realize that Ichigo was looking at her wound, immediately flinched away.

"Who did this to you…?"

"Er…no, I fell down my bike," she answered lamely, "After, you know, I left from Nii-sama's office,"

Ichigo eyed her skeptically, unsure whether to trust her or not. Could someone been hurting her? Byakuya? Hitsugaya? Ashido?

No. It's not possible.

His eyes fell on her split lips, wondering whether she had lied about that too.

She seemed to notice his hesitant and smiled up at him, "Ichigo, it's okay. Trust me,"

He trusted her. For the moment. But if she had another injuries, well… he's going to find out.

**There. Reviews please, guys. I havent got enough reviews to keep me excited. x)**

**remember, no flames. Take it easy on me, I'm just a freshman in highschool. Anyway, I'm in a very cheerful mood today, things are just GREAT in school so I guess the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Nyway, if you're curious about the next chap, it will tell about Rukia's secret "guy", Ashido's relationship with that "guy", Ashido-Rukia's relationship, quite a lot of Toshirou, and of course, another Ichirukiness.**

**Ichigo and Rukia are going back to Karakura High. Not "BACK" to school, but they're visiting their old school...**

**What will happen?**

**lol**

**find out**


	6. Good things let to Disasters

**Firstly, I wanted to APOLOGIZE. Sorry, sorry, sorry, for taking AGES to upload. I'm really busy, and my internet doesnt work for a while. I got lotta troubles at school, too: some fights that had me crying for a week (now i'm over it), homeworks, and my grades. In my end-of-semester report card, my math got 5!!! Can you imagine? And my physics barely passed,too. Jeez.**

**Anyway, this is the story. The chapter is very long, so i hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Five: Good Things always lead to Disaster**

Ichigo paid the bill and the two of them went outside. They made an interesting pair; a tall and lanky young man with bright orange hair like the sun, and a short, pale-skinned girl with unique violet-blue eyes, half-soaked hair and too-big bright clothes.

Suddenly Rukia's eyes brightened.

"Ichigo! Is that Karakura High?" her voice was full of excitement.

The orange-haired boy squinted his eyes, and sure enough, the building was looming high. He suddenly felt nostalgic.

"…Yeah. I haven't been there for, like, years," he told her. The truth is, he had been avoiding looking at the school just because it reminded him of his time with Rukia. Of the High School Times he loved so much.

"I want to go there," she said.

He didn't answer.

"Was it closed?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No, no. It's fine, I'll take you there,"

The two of them walked along the dark, busy streets. Rukia glanced at the orange-haired youth next to her and smiled a little.

This felt like old times. When he wasn't being rude to her; when she let her guard down a little…

Just a walk. The ones they used to have.

She watched his face. He was scowling, as usual. His deep amber eyes were cold, but she could see through him. She knew he was sad, for a lot of reasons.

She missed the old Ichigo. This one wasn't quite the one she knew back then. Ichigo seemed more grouchy somehow, sadder, angrier, and even if he joked with her he knew he was mad. Mad at her, perhaps, mad at himself, mad at their memories, mad at how she left him.

She knew he didn't brought out the subject because it'll just made her uncomfortable, and even though he might wanted to teach her some lessons for leaving him, Rukia knew Ichigo couldn't take it if he saw anyone being sad.

A ghost of a smile traced up her lips.

That rude yet unselfish strawberry.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped.

"Nothing, nothing," Rukia just chuckled and they continued walking. Soon Karakura High's gate stood before them.

Ichigo pushed it open.

"It wasn't locked?" the dark haired girl asked, surprised.

"…No," he replied, "Some students worked late at night lately; you know, inter-school Olympics coming up, but I doubt there are any today, it's sunday,"

"Are you sure we're allowed?"

A smirk went to his face, "Well, even if we don't, this make it more interesting, doesn't it?"

Before Rukia can answer, Ichigo had pulled them inside the building.

_The hall was just the same, _she thought as they walked along the dark, deserted, passageway with the gray lockers lining up the wall.

_That used to be my locker, _she thought with a smile.

Ichigo nudged her.

"What?"

"Our class," he said nonchalantly, gesturing to his left.

Rukia was left speechless as she stared at the faded letters.

**1-B**

_She sat next to the man with the bright hair._

"_You're the new student, right?" he asked, his face permanently scowling._

_The girl smiled sweetly, "Yes. Kuchiki-Rukia. Nice to meet you,"_

_The boy gave her a wry smile, "The name's Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo,"_

She smiled at the memory. That was how they had met. Here. More than nine years ago.

Rukia peered through the window and pointed at the seat in the middle.

"That's where I used to sit," she whispered to the young man next to her, "And that's your seat. That's Inoue's. And Ishida's. Chad's…"

Ichigo watched her enthusiastic self, "Yep. It's a curse I had to sit next to you,"

She glowered at him, "Hey!"  
He grinned, "Just joking."

Rukia punched him playfully and asked, "Remember how Ochi-Sensei always blackmailed us because we skipped subjects we didn't like?"

Ichigo felt his lips moved up to a grin, "Yeah. But I still got good marks on my test, unlike you,"

She rolled her tinted violet eyes, "Well, that's because I didn't study,"

"Hah," he teased, "You couldn't get third rank like Inoue's any day,"

"I could, _if _I put my mind to it," she retorted, offended, "Stop yanking my chain, it's not like you're Einstein yourself,"

Ichigo chuckled, "Ishida is. By the way do you remember the rumor that spread through the class that Ishida and Tatsuki are a couple?"

Rukia laughed, "I couldn't forget the look on Tatsuki's face when Inoue asked her about it,"

"Yep,"

"And that stupid rumor about us," Rukia continued, still laughing at the memory, "That you and me are going out and…" the words trailed away, unfinished, as she realized what she was saying.

Ichigo's face was a mask, hiding his emotions, "Oh, that…. Well, it _was _true," his voice had a harsh tone on it.

A tense atmosphere hung around them, with Ichigo refusing to look at her.

"I want to go to the rooftop," she declared, wanting to cheer things up, "C'mon Ichigo,"

He seemed unsure.

"…okay," he finally answered.

They sat on the floor, cold from the night's cool wind. The sky was a dark navy-violet color, just like Rukia's eyes.

Faraway, a few stars twinkled, many of them unseen because of the city lights.

Nonetheless, the view was beautiful.

Ichigo and Rukia always liked High Places. They liked the feeling of the wind brushing against their cheeks; how the breeze played with their hair… They loved the midnight sky, the glowing moon, the dawning sun, the calm and serene surroundings, faraway from the city's rush hour.

It was calming; it brought peace to them. Seven years ago, they used to sit on the rooftop, looking at the stars and not even talking, but they're contented for some reasons.

In some way, sitting next to each other with nothing but the stars to witness them, their hearts felt…connected.

Somehow.

Rukia propped her chin against her knees, leaning against the wall.

"Our secret base when we skipped classes," Rukia said, which earned a smile from him.

The dark haired girl smiled when she remembered how they used to eat their lunch here, along with Inoue, Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro, and the other girls.

The wind ruffled her midnight hair as Rukia recalled her High School times. The memories were sweet, but it pained her to think about it. To think of the times when she and Ichigo were together, the time when they would hang out; all of them…

She didn't even knew where Chad and Ishida are now.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" the man in questioned asked, looking at her.

"You haven't told me about Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida, and the others." She said, "You still see them?"

His voice was quiet, "No… I didn't, exactly."

"Tatsuki, she moved to Ireland," he said, sighing.

"Ireland?"

"Her dad moved, she tagged along," Ichigo replied, smiling wryly, "I missed her so much, you know, she was my friend since I was six,"

"And the others?"

"Keigo, I still talked to him. Mizuiro is a photographer in Tokyo," Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled, "Mizuiro? Photographer? Never pictured him that way,"

The orange haired man smiled, "Me neither. Anyway, as for Chad… He's in Spain. The last time I heard from him he's working as a mechanic there, I don't know anymore… We lost contact,"

"Ishida?"

Ichigo's face was unreadable, "…I didn't know. We had a row,"

Rukia frowned, "What happened?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Well, a lot of things…" he said, "Our first row is when you left. He told me I was stupid and that I should follow you…" his brown eyes watched Rukia's face as he said these things. Her expression didn't change, but surprise could be seen in her eyes.

"Then when we were eighteen, we planned plans on becoming businessmen," Ichigo explained, "Ishida's dad gave him a factory, even, and he asked me to be his partner. This went on a year, but then I realized I wasn't the office-type… Told him I wanna write…"

Rukia waited.

"He was angry, but we made up after that," Ichigo explained, "We still talked, even though we wasn't what we used to be,"

"And the third row is when I… when I started going out with Inoue," he said, frowning, as if remembering the memories, "Ishida was… you know he's always protective of Inoue, well, she being his first friend and all, I also think he used to have a crush on her…"

"Then?"

"He went to me, saying that I shouldn't date Inoue, because, well…" he seemed uncomfortable, "Because I still couldn't forget you and that he didn't want to see Inoue sad. I told him I won't disappoint her but he didn't believe me. We didn't talk after that, and when we turned twenty, Ishida moved to Tokyo, too. Last thing I heard he's a famous businessman there."

For a moment, Rukia was silent.

"Why…" her voice was quiet, "…Well, you used to be rivals but you two were best friends too. I can't believe this. I thought I was going to see him, I missed him too,"

Ichigo smiled; it was littered with pain, "Lots of things changed in seven years, Rukia. You didn't know what I have gone through,"

_You didn't know what I had to go through, either, _Rukia thought bitterly, remembering Kaien, Shuuhei…

Nii-sama.

And that… that day when she met _him._

"I won't do that, though," Ichigo's voice distracted her. She was surprised at how sad his voice was, "I won't disappoint Inoue even if I had to suffer for it. I… I had promised Ishida that, I had failed him way too much and I won't."

Rukia was quiet. After a while, she sneezed loudly.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, concerned.

"N-nothing," she sneezed again, "I'm just…cold."

"Do you want to go back home?'

"…No. I still want to stay here." She smiled, "Remember things up. You know, you can miss a lot of things dearly when you're away from them for seven years,"

Ichigo shrugged and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

Rukia was surprised, pleasantly so, "What are you doing?" she asked, trying to ignore the way her heart beats several notch faster.

"Well, I don't want you to catch a cold, midget," he answered dully.

"Somebody's concerned…" Rukia teased.

"Shut up," Ichigo grunted.

Rukia didn't retort back as she looked at the sky.

She felt totally in peace for the first time; something she hadnt felt for a really long time. Somehow she forget her burdens, even for just a moment.

A wave of tiredness flowed into her as she closed her eyes, letting her head leaned against Ichigo's shoulders.

The young man watched as the girl beside him slept, her pale face glowing like the moon above. She seemed tired, with bags under his eyes.

His eyes darted to her split lips and he frowned. Despite that, she looked so innocent…so young…

The way her eyelashes swept over her alabaster skin, the way her scowling brows just seemed relaxed somehow.

It was rare when he could see her like this.

Ichigo smiled, despite himself, and though he tried his hard to avoid it, he couldn't deny the warm feeling that crept into his heart when he was with her.

He closed his eyes then, resting his head against the cold wall.

***

* * *

"Where the heck is she?" Ashido muttered to himself as he paced around his room, worried. It's already seven o'clock and Rukia hadnt return. This mean trouble.

As if on cue, the door to his room creaked open. A tall, young man stepped in, still dressed in his business suit.

"Brother!" he exclaimed.

The man smiled, then pouted, "Ashido, do you know where Rukia is? She's supposed to be home at six sharp,"

His tone was concerned, but Ashido knew better. He knew what a jerk his older brother can be. How he could scared everyone and got what he wants. That's what make him so rich, probably.

"…I don't know," the auburn-haired man answered quietly, then grasped his brother's arm.

"What?" the other man turned to look at him, eyes narrowing.

"Please… just this once, don't hurt her," he said; his gray eyes pleading with him, "She doesn't mean to disobey you… I know she didn't,"

For a moment, he didn't answer, then his lips turned upward into an amused smile. "Maybe I wont," he said, pretending to think, "If Rukia behave, that is,"

Ashido felt his temper rising.

"She never does anything wrong to you," his voice was low and harsh, "How could you do this to her? Don't you know how she suffer?"

His brother jerked his arm away roughly, and with a simple whack, pinned Ashido to the wall, his fingers on his collar.

"Don't… ever… lecture me," he said softly but menacingly, "Know your place. Rukia was mine since three years ago and she knew that,"

Ashido avoided his eyes, "I thought… I thought someday you may change. I've been hoping that you'll return to the little boy you once was," his voice was broken, "I was wrong. You just got worse…" the young man looked up and his gaze was pained, "I can't take it! I don't want to hear her scream anymore! I…I…" his voice trailed away as he slumped against the polished ebony floor.

His brother grinned at the devastated position Ashido was.

"It's really amusing to see you like this," he told him with a smile, "Don't think I don't know about your little crushes to Rukia, Ashido,"

A blush crept to his face, "…I just don't like to see her suffer. She's a nice girl, you know,"

"Yep she's definitely nice, pretty, innocent, sad and fiery," he answered with a grin, "That's why I liked her,"

He shuffled to the door. Before he went out, he added, "I might gave her a chance. But if she isn't back in fifteen minutes, well,… you know what happened,"

Ashido heard the door clicked shut. He didn't bother to answer. He knew that whatever he says wouldn't have any effects on his brother.

_He used to be a nice boy, _the auburn-haired man thought, remembering the times when they used to play together at their house's garden, _I know he has been through a lot, but how could he change into this… into this creature?_

He shivered as he remembered his brother's evil smile; his hands when he slapped Rukia. The way she screamed and begged; it echoed through the house.

***

* * *

"_You're Kuchiki Byakuya's sister?" a twenty one year old boy with messy red-brown hair asked with a smile as he watched the pretty, blue-eyed girl in front of him._

"_Yes. Kuchiki Rukia, nice to meet you," she extended her hand, and smiled back sweetly at him._

_"Er… uh… My name's Ashido," the boy answered, a little bit flustered. He didn't quite know why, "Nice to meet you too, I'm one of your brother's business partner."_

_The girl raised a brow, "Really? And you're still so young,"_

_"Where're you from? Your English had an accent," Ashido asked politely as they walked outside the office outside._

_For a moment, he thought he saw sadness appeared on her bright blue-violet eyes as she stared at the bright morning sky._

_"Japan. A town named Karakura," was her answer. She then turned to look at him, "I'm thirsty, do you want to accompany me to buy some Ice-cream?"_

_Ashido's eyes lightened up, "Sure,"_

_***_

He knew he had liked her back then. Since the start. She was… different. Unpredictable. After their meeting, he and Rukia became best friends, along with Toshirou. They spent their days talking in the office, and weekends at the beach or at the café…

Ashido bit his lip. He regretted that day when he introduced her to him.

_*** _

_As usual, Rukia was waiting for him on the green sofa in the lobby, reading a magazine. Smiling slightly, the young man went to her and smacked her head._

_"Ow,"_

_Ashido grinned, "Been waiting long?"_

_"Not really. Fifteen minutes, maybe," was her cheerful answer, "So, you ready? Toshirou's waiting at the pool,"_

_"Yup. And I'll bet I could beat you at swimming," he said teasingly._

_"Bring it on. Losers treats cheeseburgers,"_

_Ashido nodded, smiling, then he saw a young man in a white suit walking toward his direction._

_"Who's that?" Rukia asked._

_"Oh," Ashido's face fell as he saw his older brother. Since he broke up with his girlfriend four years ago, his brother had been kind of weird, and that made Ashido somehow afraid of him. He went home late, became more hot-tempered and just… different. He didn't show it when he was at work, though._

_"It's my brother," the boy finished._

_Rukia smiled, "He didn't look like you. You think you should introduce me to him?"_

_Ashido was unsure, but again, his brother had walked up to him._

_"Yo," he said, smiling, then his gaze fell on Rukia, "And Ashido, who is this charming lady?"_

_"This is Kuchiki Rukia," he had said._

_"Nice to meet you, sir. You're nii-sama's partner, right?" the girl shook his hand and smiled brightly._

_"Byakuya's sister, eh?" the young man smiled. Ashido knew from the look in his brother's eyes the way he look at Rukia that this would lead to trouble._

_Though he had no idea that it will lead to this. _

Back then it wouldn't even cross to his wildest imagination that his brother could be such a jerk.

The young man looked at the clock hanging above his bedroom's door.

_Rukia, come home, _he thought bitterly, _Quick._

_***  
_

* * *

Something hard make him open his eyes.

At first everything was blurry, but when Ichigo's eyes started to adjust, he found himself looking into the face of a very angry security guard.

"WHAT- ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE???" the burly guy shouted impatiently.

_We must've fallen asleep, _the boy realized, looking at Rukia's sleeping form on his lap. He couldn't help but to smile seeing her angelic face.

He pushed her off gently, "Oi, wake up,"

The midget opened her amethyst eyes innocently.

"Ichigo…" her voice trailed on when she saw him, "What-?"

The security guard hauled both of them on their feet, "Explain. Now."

"We used to be students here," Ichigo said in his usual expressionless tone, "So I don't see anything that goes against us going here,"

The guard glared at Ichigo, "That may be. But are you two crazy???"

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Look at what time is it,"

Ichigo glanced at his watch and gasped.

_TWELVE O'CLOCK IN THE NIGHT???_

"Twelve," he muttered, not believing that they had slept for around six hours.

Rukia's face immediately went pale, "Twelve…?"

Without another word, she ran downstairs.

"HEY, RUKIA!" The carrot-top called after her, but the girl had already disappeared. Frowning, Ichigo left the security guard and ran after her. His whole body felt cold and sore, perhaps that's the effect of sleeping outside in the school's roof.

He ran along the corridors, calling her name.

He went out, his amber eyes searching for any signs of her. All that he sees was a few cars, the blue-black sky and a few stars shining brightly across the horizon.

_What's the matter with her?_

_

* * *

  
_

Footsteps echoed along the pavement to the big manor on the right side of the road. Lanterns flickered along the way, making it easy for anyone to see their way.

A dark haired stopped in front of the door, inwardly cursing herself.

_Twelve o'clock???_

_**He… **_He is going to be furious with her.

She bit her lip in fright, splitting it and a trail of blood dripped down her cheek. She tried not to cry. _No. _She can't cry.

No way.

As soon as she arrived home, the door was opened, and to her horror, he was waiting for her.

"Twelve o'clock, Rukia?" his voice was silky-smooth, but the gleam in his maniac crimson eyes made her shiver.

"Gin…" she couldn't say more. She didn't even bother to make excuses, it will only end the same way.

* * *

**Lol, so it IS Gin. No surprise, there. Some of you had guessed. Hope you guys enjoy the story. Reviews, please!!**

**Update...? I can't promise, but it won't be THAT long again. A week...two, maybe? My holiday is coming to an end next week *sob* and plus, i still have lotta stories i had to finish. especially my crossover story and ff story, lol ^^**

**REviews, reviews**

**You guys will make my day.  
**


End file.
